


Snape/Reader Imagines

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Harry Potter (Friends or Lovers) x reader [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Tags, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Severus Snape Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Join me in relishing in Severus Snape’s moments.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Harry Potter (Friends or Lovers) x reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984531
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Snape and Reader Collection





	1. Those Dunderheads

Snape came into his study. Those dunderheads, his students, couldn’t brew a simple calming draught. He sighed with a great disdain in his tone. His tone and facial expression softened as he spotted me.

I was laying down on the bed, wrapped protectively in the sheets. “Another bad day, honey?” He came across and sat down next to me. 

“Oh, you have no idea.......” he murmured, his hand in my brown hair. Before his gaze went down to my bulging belly. 

“I still can’t believe, I’m going to be a father.” He whispered as he placed his lips to my belly.

I was the only one that got to see this side of him. Even if the Dark Lord, Voldemort, was dead he still kept his emotions hidden behind a rough exterior.

“Well, you’d better believe it. In three months, you’ll be a father. More so, to just more than, to your students in your classes.” I laughed. 

“It’s not funny. I’d rather not have a cauldron explode in their faces or in front of mine.......oh I see what you mean.” Snape lowered his gaze.

The baby began kicking as if sensing her father. Yes, it was a girl. Snape had been overwhelmingly excited when we found out. Even more so, when I suggested Eileen as her name.

Have you ever seen Snape cry; happy tears? No? Well you probably will never get the chance. Unless you’re his wife. That’s exactly what I witnessed when I mentioned that beautiful name.

He laid down on the bed next to me. His long, deft, right hand running through my hair. He laid his left hand, atop my abdomen where his beautiful daughter slept. His long mid length hair came to rest on top of my breasts. As he leaned over my chest to rest his head upon my abdomen.

I stroked his greasy, black, hair as he listened to the sounds of our daughter’s playful behavior whenever she heard her father. Or rather, he could feel her, kicking in anticipation.

He then turned his attention to my aching feet. His skillful hands went to work, massaging my feet. I at first moaned, but then burst out laughing. I was very ticklish there. 

“How was Hermione Granger in class today, honey?” I asked.

“She is doing exceptionally well in potions, if that’s what you are wondering.” He rubs my stiff legs, earnestly.

“How’s Harry Potter?” I asked.

“Last, I heard he was made an auror. And he’s currently married to Ginny Weasley.” He sighed in content. He got up and made his way towards the door.

“Need anything, love?” He asked with the slightest bit of sweetness in his voice.

“Maybe some Earl Grey tea.” I pleaded with a sick puppy dog look in my eyes.

Snape sighed, “Please, don’t give me that look. You know full well, that I’d take care of both of you in a heartbeat.” I got up albeit with some difficulty. 

Snape immediately was by my side, taking my waist in his gentle, outstretched arm, to guide me into him. I sighed in content as we stood there in complete silence. 

That was, until Snape said, “Don’t you want your tea?”

I exclaimed, “Yes!” With that, I practically pulled him with me into the kitchen.


	2. Keep your mouth shut, you dunderhead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the first part.

I closed my eyes tightly in pain. Severus was by my side, gripping my hand in his. Quite tightly, I might add. 

His hand was intertwined with mine. I was pushing hard, as he whispered sweet encouraging words to me. The pain had started not five hours ago. 

Poppy Pomfrey was called. I was currently residing in Severus Snape’s study in Hogwarts. This was so I was much closer to him, if I so happened to go into labor. 

Pomfrey was at the other end of my body, encouraging me as well. Her hands wrapped in a towel ready to catch our baby girl. Hermione came in looking apprehensive. Her arm resting on her slightly bulging abdomen. Ronald Weasley came up behind her grasping her slender arms and whispered softly into her ear. Before she went back to Hogwarts, she had married her now husband and best friend, Ronald Weasley. 

Ginny Weasley also burst in, into the same situation Hermione was in. Except Harry Potter grasped her around the waist. Severus smiled as he enveloped me from behind, while I writhed in pain. 

Hermione winced as did Ginny.

“It’s okay, this is just a downside to being pregnant, however I’d have to say it’s definitely worth it.” I encouraged, slightly tightening my grip on my husband’s hand in assurance. He slightly curled his upper lip into a small smile.

“Am I going insane? Or is Professor Snape smiling?” Harry Potter gasped. Snape’s smile faded quite quickly at that statement.

“Mr. Potter.....” Snape was about to say something about Harry Potter when I kissed him fast and hard on his lips. Ginny Weasley covered Harry Potter’s eyes. He started to protest.

“Professor, you really do love her don’t you?” Ronald Weasley asked before Hermione wacked his arm, in disgust.

Professor Snape drew his lips into a long thin line before pressing his hands on my very protruding abdomen.

“Isn’t it obvious, Mr. Weasley.” His smile returning then dissipating as I convulsed with another contraction. 

Pomfrey rushes everyone out, as I started to convulse more. Snape tightens his hold on my shoulders and whispered, “You’ve got this. Soon our baby girl will be here.”

Five hours later a shrill cry of a newborn baby was heard. *waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh*

In my arms, still crying, was a baby girl that had a tuft of black hair on her tiny head. Her arms flailing around, she stopped when she made out her father, it was a blurry figure to her but she knew it was her father.

It was due mostly to his soft, drawling voice she had heard in my womb. I snuggled with my daughter as Snape stepped to the side of me. Eileen, was her name.

As Pomfrey wrote it on the birth certificate, Snape started to cry. His tears cascaded down his narrow face as he wiped them away with his dark blue professor’s jacket sleeve. I smiled and offered her to him.

He gently took her from me and cradled her in his arms. His daughter, Eileen Luna Snape was cooing in her father’s arms. He began to cry again.

“Awe, I didn’t know you could cry, Professor Snape?” Harry Potter said.

“It’s Severus, to you Potter, and......one hundred points from Gryffindor.”

“But Snape, I don’t go here anymore.” Harry Potter protested and before Ginny Weasley could stop him.

“Do you want me to take two hundred points away, Potter?” Snape slightly snarled.

“No sir.” Potter lowered his head.

“Then keep your mouth shut, you dunderhead.” Snape whispers. That sly Slytherin man, that I fell in love with, was a quick retorter and I had to laugh at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can request anything.


	3. Snape is a dunderhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I’m always saying someone is a dunderhead in the title.

Eileen Luna Snape was sleeping soundly in her crib. Being a one year old sure was tiring. I smiled softly as I closed the door gently behind me.

Severus Snape was in his study marking some N.E.W.T. Level exams. Lit only by two candles, his shadow was cast against the wall. He shook his head at some of his student’s answers. His lips pursed in a thin line.

He had a more physical N.E.W.T, requiring that potions be brewed and made during or before the exam. He looked up as I passed by his study. His pitch black cape, swayed as his hands came around my waist. He hummed as we stood there in content.

“How is your marking going?” I asked in concern. He hummed again and swayed me in his arms.

“Much better than I thought. Much less of a chance for dunderheaded answers.” Snape whispers into my hair. He started playing with the end of my hair. 

“Severus......that’s mean and you know it. Is that how you’re going to view our daughter in Hogwarts, when she comes of age?” I snarled albeit quietly. I pushed him away and folded my arms angrily.

He was taken aback. Sure he was mean, but surely he didn’t think you’d have that opinion on him. He immediately looked down and shuffled his feet, looking quite embarrassed.

“Honey, I didn’t mean it like that. Plus, I’d raise my daughter and son to be smarter than those dunderheads.” He said as he stepped in front of me and knelt down. He placed his face on my belly. He could feel the squirming inside. I chuckled and ruffled his hair gently. His mid length hair ran down to his chin. His dark blue Professor’s jacket shone in the nightlight. 

Yes, it was true. I was pregnant for the second time and with a son at that. Snape was still as equally excited as when we found out we were having a daughter.

Snape whispers sweet nothings to our unborn baby boy. I sighed in content as I continued to rub his hair. Finally, he stood up and whispered in my ear. He then went into his study and closed the door. I sighed being married to a professor had its ups and downs.

Later on in the night, Snape came into our shared bedroom. I was curled up in bed, on my left side. I had the covers wrapped around me. He laid on my right side and nuzzles my hair.

“Are you mad at me still, honey?” Severus Snape’s eyes twinkled. I sighed and rolled over to face him. My bulging waist in between us.

“No, I know that you mean well. Though I don’t approve of you calling your students, stupid. Even though, they might make bad decisions.” I stated, playing with his hair as it hugged his face. 

He nods and says, “Have you been thinking about any names for our baby boy?” I nodded.

He continued, “Well, let’s hear them.”

“James...........” Snape immediately interrupted me.

“Certainly not. I refuse to name my child after that......Potter.” Snape grimaces in absolute disgust. I rolled my eyes.

I continued, “Pet............” He interrupted me by raising an eyebrow and putting a finger on my lips.

“Are you a dunderhead? Why in the whole world wide, Wizarding World, would I name my child, after the actual traitor of Lily?” I scowled.

“Would you let me actually finish my name list or are you going to be a dunderhead?” Snape smirked. I blushed as I said dunderhead out loud.

“Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Draco, Severus, and Albus.” I finished.

“Definitely not, no, hell no, yes, I’m not having my child; be called Snivellus, and maybe.” Snape answered in order of the names I said.

“Why not Sirius, or Lucias?” I asked.

Snape quirked his eyebrow. “Because, I don’t want my child, to be named after a mass murderer or that pure-blood supremacist.” I nodded but hit his arm at his opinion on Sirius, Harry’s late godfather. 

“Sirius was a good man, who never committed any murder.”

“Honey, you forgot he was apart of the Marauders, who’s sole goal was to bully me to absolutely no end.” Snape sadly looked down. I took his hands in mine and kissed them. He passionately kissed me.

Our lips moved to the rhythm of our own beating hearts. His right hand slowly went down my knickers. I gasped in wonder, as his fingers, fingered my clit. I moaned as his dick was felt on my legs, through his pants.

His hard length was pressed up in my upper thighs. I moaned in ecstasy. I then took his pyjama pants off and kissed him passionately once more.

The next morning, I woke up to Snape’s snoring. His soft voice was music to my ears. I unwrapped the covers off my form and I noticed my naked body. I blushed and slyly glanced at Severus. I pecked his cheek and I got up.

Eileen Luna Snape had been crying for about two minutes. I rushed as quickly as I could into her room. I took her into my arms and undid my pyjama top. I exposed a breast for my little girl and she suckled right away. 

Severus got up and tiredly made his way to our kitchen. He got out the pancake batter and turned on the stove. He put chocolate chips in the batter. He smiled as I came into the kitchen, half asleep.

I carried our daughter on my hip, my baby belly hanging out of my pj top. I set her in her high chair and got out my coffee mug. 

Severus Snape stopped me and got out caffeine free tea bags. Tazo Passion it was called. It had hints of hibiscus in it. It was marvelously delicious (It really is, if you like sweet tea).

He flipped the pancakes and served them. Our daughter clapped her hands and reached for the piping hot food. I gently grabbed her arms and smiled while my husband cut the pancake into infant sized bites. He purposely left out any chocolate chips in hers (it’s true you shouldn’t feed infants sugar while you’re weaning).

She happily ate her food. I smiled as I did the same. I pondered over the names we went over last night.

‘Draco Albus Snape, or Albus Draco Snape?’ I couldn’t decide. Severus gave me a knowing look.

‘Draco Albus Snape it was.’


	4. Lucius is an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Lucius being an asshole. What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco learns he’s a godfather.

Bewildered, that was what Draco was; as soon as his former head of house and former professor told him about the exciting prospect. He was going to be a godfather. Oh Lordy loo. And to top it off, apparently he was going to be called Draco. 

On the other side of the telephone, Snape scowled. I was hugging his waist as my now eighth month pregnancy belly pushed against his back. Astoria, Draco’s wife suddenly took the phone from her husband and started talking eagerly to him.

Draco’s jaw was or had gone slack. Lucius, his father, came up behind him.

“Who’s on the phone, Draco?”

“It’s just Severus, father.” Lucius used his snake headed cane to strike the ground in anger.

“What did I say, about calling former Slytherin’s by their first name?” Lucius whispers menacingly.

“To not to, father.” Draco sighs. Oh how he wishes he could leave this hell pit of a family. He ditched his pure-blooded supremacist ideals when he met his, now wife, Astoria Greengrass.

“Exactly, now tell your wife that I need to speak to Snape.” Lucius strode off, his snake headed cane striking the ground as he walked. Narcissa watched her son out of the corner of her eye. Her husband could be a royal jerkass when he wanted to.

Draco went to go talk to his wife who begrudgingly got off the phone and handed it to a very impatiently waiting, Lucius. He walked outside of the Malfoy Manor and began to speak.

“So Severus Snape, you’re naming your own child after my esteemed son. That’s admirable, I admit.” Severus Snape’s eyes rolled at that. 

“You do know, that I know about your defecting from the Death Eaters.”

“Voldemort is DEAD you dunderhead. The death eater organisation is finished.” Lucius could hear snickering in the background. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

Lucius became a stuttering mess. He angrily hung up but conceded defeat as he hung up the phone. Snape was right, it made no sense to care about that squad when the most powerful, dark wizard, was dead for real this time.

Draco was now sitting in Severus Snape’s study. The couple apparated into his study just as Snape hung up the phone. I sat down on one of the plush chairs and began talking with Astoria.

Severus took Draco by the arm and led him into the living room. He then looked Draco up and down before bringing him into a hug. Draco warmly returned the hug. Oh god, how he missed this.

“Your father is a complete dunderhead.” Draco laughed out loud. Severus did something unexpected and he started laughing to and a bit too hard at that.

Draco just laughed harder until tears streamed down his face. Astoria peered her head out of the study room and soon she began snickering. As soon as I recognised my husband’s laughter I got up with difficulty. I made my way over to him and pecked his cheek.

He was currently doubling over in his own laughter. His sides ached. He wiped the tears off his face and enveloped me into a hug after standing up again.

Draco and Astoria gave each other a look. They both nodded. Draco cleared his throat.

“Listen, we did come over to tell you another bit of exciting news,” Draco looked to his wife and she nodded. “Astoria is pregnant, and........” Draco pauses to let her speak.

“We’d love it, if you became our child’s godparents.” Snape was now tearing up for the second time. He immediately embraced Draco. 

“Astoria, sweetie, do you know what you are going to be having?” I asked.

“We actually both think it will be a boy. We’ve already decided on a name for him, Scorpius. And god forbid, our child be raised by Lucius and his wife with their very inappropriate ideals towards Muggles.” Astoria said sternly and I nodded ecstatically. 

Eileen Luna Snape was asleep in her room the entire time. After Draco left, Severus Snape walked into his daughter’s room and picked her up. 

“You’re going to be a role model but not just to your new brother. But you’re also going to be a role model for Scorpius, Draco’s son.” He nuzzles his daughter and she yawns and wakes up.


	5. Snape’s a godfather?!

Draco was pacing around the hospital wing of Hogwarts. His wife, Astoria, looked at him in concern. Lucius was also there but he was giving Madam Pomfrey a hard time. So much so that she actually had Headmistress Minerva McGonagall throw him out of the castle entirely. 

Draco smirked at how his father was treated. Served him right, that privileged asshole. Suddenly, he spotted the Golden Trio.

“Oh, hello......Granger, Potter, and Weasley.” He snorted trying to hold in laughter. Hermione’s hair was bedraggled, she was holding a six month old daughter, Rose-Granger Weasley. 

“Oi, what’s so funny, Malfoy?” Ron sneered. 

“And if my knowledge is correct you’re going to be in the same boat, in six months.” Harry prodded, holding his son, James Sirius Potter.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” Snape said behind Harry Potter. He was carrying food in for me. 

“I actually have a question to ask you Severus.” Potter mumbled. Ginny patted his shoulder in comfort. Harry handed his son over to Ronald Weasley.

“Come with me......and Draco take these to my wife.” He says as he throws the snacks towards him. Snape led them abruptly away.

In Snape’s personal storeroom, Harry Potter felt confined and small especially to the towering professor. “Now what is it, Harry? I trust, you wouldn’t have pulled me away unless it was absolutely necessary.”

“Well sir, you see Ginny is pregnant again and it’s with another boy. We were thinking of naming him, Albus Severus Potter.” Snape was taken aback, another godchild, oh Lordy loo. He felt so blessed. He immediately hugged him tightly in his arms.

Harry Potter was surprisingly surprised. He then hugged him back if not more tightly. “I’d be honored, Harry.” Snape mutters into his ear. 

“If that boy gets put into Slytherin, I’ll make it my personal duty to protect him from harm, or any other house.” Snape smiles fully. Harry Potter starts to cry.

In the hospital wing, Draco was having his hand gripped painfully by me, as a contraction hit. I cursed silently under my breath. Snape should’ve been back by now. Eileen Luna Snape was outside with her aunty Minerva McGonagall (having her as an aunt would rock.)

She was in her animagus form, a tabby cat with spectacle markings. Our daughter was clapping and petting her soft fur. McGonagall let out a purr. Harry Potter came back with Severus holding his shoulders and smiling and grinning like an idiot.

Minerva McGonagall transformed back into a human and studied Severus before she said, “Your wife has been asking constantly for you. Slytherin there before I make you Severus Snape.” She giggles. (house joke 😏).

Hermione snickers as does her daughter, even Ron chortles. “Please Headmistress, it wasn’t his fault.....”

“Potter, I know about your news, you’ve been telling me for the past few months.” Minerva McGonagall sighed.

Snape went into the room just as I went into another contraction. Draco looked like he was about to cry. His hand looked broken and purple.

“Stand aside, Draco. This is how a proud father to be, takes the pain.” I laughed through the pain, and I nuzzled his nose with mine. I squeezed his hand very tightly while Severus was encouraging me from behind.

Draco eyed me with content. He sighed and leaned his head into his open arms. As he moved to stand beside him, he saw something that grossed him out. My vagina was pushing out a bloody head with some brown hair. He gagged and immediately vomited into the nearest trash can. Snape chuckled.

“You’re supposed to be on this side.” Snape absolutely lost it and I hit him hard in the ribs.

“Draco, why don’t you go wait outside? We’ll notify you firsthand.” Draco left.

“After this child, would you like to have more?” Snape asked. I nodded but I wanted to adopt, he kissed me on my lips as another contraction hit.

Timeskip to a few hours later

Draco came in with Astoria behind him. Our small son, Draco, had a tuft of brown curly hair. He was suckling on my breast to get nourishment. Draco walked up to our son and shakily held up his arms to receive our precious gift. 

Severus Snape came over to his side and instructed him how to hold him. As soon as he detached from my breast, I handed him carefully to him.

“He’s.....so handsome.” Draco started to cry. 

“Just like his father.” I smiled at Severus who blushed. Minerva McGonagall brought in our year and a half old daughter, Eileen.

“Eileen, this is your new brother, Draco.” Her black eyes scanned her new brother up and down.

“He, pretty, mama.” She stated, Snape started to laugh. Minerva McGonagall chuckles, “I didn’t see you as the laughing type. I like this side of you.” She chuckles softly.

Harry Potter brought over James Sirius Potter as did Hermione with Rose. It was an endearing scene. I’ll forever cherish this memory.


	6. Godfatherly Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Takes place around a year after part five

Albus Severus Potter, has black hair exactly like his father, and those stunning green eyes of his dear Lily. Eileen Luna Snape was sitting on the floor playing with blocks. Albus tried to take her blocks away only to get a defiant scream. He cried, as Severus was about to punish her. I informed him that it was normal for one year olds to be possessive of toys including ones that aren’t theirs.

Severus Snape sighed as the doorbell rang. It was Draco, with his son Scorpius. His platinum hair, was just like his father’s. I took him gently in my arms and swayed him around.

Draco left and all was smooth sailing until, our son, Draco Albus Snape started to cry. I rushed into our shared room and breast fed him as Snape struggles to contain the giggles coming out of his daughter’s mouth. Albeit, he too began to laugh. He tickled her belly and Albus’s and Scorpius’s as well. 

He took them into his arms as I came out with Draco Snape. I picked up our daughter and we set them down to eat and after that we played and when all three parents came to pick up their kids we were all fast asleep.

(Sorry it’s so short)


	7. First Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update

I’m sorry I’ve been busy with finals week. If you guys want to request another character x reader I’ll do that.


	8. The Sorting Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got some Harry Potter wannabes Lol.

Eileen Luna Snape was now eleven years old. She had gotten accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“What if I get put into Ravenclaw?” She asked knowing full well that her dad was an admirable Slytherin. 

“Then, Ravenclaw will have gained a wonderful young witch. Plus, Flitwick is a great professor, he’s a very kind soul.” Severus leaned over and pressed a light kiss on her cheek. She blushed as I held Draco Albus Snape’s hand as we waited in King’s Cross Station on platform 9 3/4.

He turned to me, “I want to go to Hogwarts too, it’s not fair.” I explain to him that he needs to wait one more year. He pouted but accepted defeat.

On the train, Severus Snape was in the train’s front carriage. He was reading a book when he got a text message, the adoption had been a success. He smiled softly and went back to his book. A small group of three stared at him.

María, Joaquín and Manuel looked up at him. “¿Um excuse me señor?” Manny asked. I stood behind the children Joaquín’s hand held my own. Draco Albus Snape sat talking to my now new daughter, María.

Snape was brought from his book as he glanced up at Manuel’s brown eyes. His black hair curled ever so slightly. Snape upon seeing me, hugged the boy tightly. Manuel returns the hug. Joaquín jumped into my arms. I ruffled his short brown hair.

Snape, put his book on potion making down and brought Manny onto his lap. The boy’s parents were murdered by death eaters during the Second Wizarding War. They died protecting other people. 

Now María was sitting with our biological son, Draco. One of her parents, died of old age, the other died of an illness. Joaquín’s parents were a little strange. One died protecting others but after he died, his mother didn’t want anything to do with him so she placed her son in foster care.

Joaquín nuzzles into my chest. Of course, he was eleven, but that didn’t stop him from hugging me. He asked, “What’s a wizard?”

“Wizards are humans that are born with the ability to perform magic. An individual male human with magical ability is known as a wizard (plural: wizards), and an individual female human with magical ability is known as a witch (plural: witches).”

“What’s magic?” Manolo asked. Snape pulled out his wand and spoke the incantation Expecto Patronum and with a wave of his intricately carved black wand, he made a silvery doe appear. The silver doe laid down beside Manolo. Manolo tried to pet it but his fingers went right through it.

He frowned as he glanced over at Snape’s wand and asked, “Father, may I, try a spell?” His brown eyes flickered with hope.

Snape sighed and handed the wand to the child. But his heart melted, at being called ‘father’. He took his hand in his and made the motion for the spell Accio he then recited the spell’s name along with one of Joaquín’s bags and it flew to him. Manuel’s eyes lit up in wonder.

Joaquín, whom was 11, actually did receive his acceptance letter from Hogwarts. His wand was made of Pine wood. His wand length was 10 and 1/4 inches. His core was a Phoenix feather, the hardest core to master but once done it could be a very powerful wand.

His desired pet to bring to Hogwarts was a Northen Hawk Owl. This owl loved to stay on Joaquín’s arm, instead of in its cage. It actively liked to nuzzle into his neck. It let out a cooing sound under his chin as it stood proudly on his arm.

Her name was La Planchada. A fitting name given the nature of her. She was essentially an emotional therapy animal for him given his troubled past.

By now, the Hogwarts Express was going along on the big gray viaduct overlooking the beautiful, lush, green hills. Back in the compartments, Eileen Luna Snape was making friends with Edward Lupin, the child of the late, Remus and Tonks. James Sirius Potter was sitting with her talking to Teddy. Being his second year at Hogwarts, his Gryffindor robes billowed behind him as a light breeze enveloped his form, as he waved to a dragon that was circulating the train.

Victoire Weasley, the daughter of Bill and Fleur, was sitting next to Teddy. Her secret boyfriend going on three years now, they were both sorted into Hufflepuff. The started to snog.

James smirked at Teddy and Victoire and proceeded to do the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song much to their annoyance. Eileen put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. His smirk faded, and a frown softly graced his lips.

“Aw come on Eileen, it’s just a little fun.” 

“Yeah, but you’re just like your Uncle Ronald Weasley. You keep butting into other people’s love lives.” Eileen pointed out while Teddy nodded.

Back in the front carriage, Joaquín was looking eagerly out of the window as the scenery passed by in a blur. The barren, scorched earth laid flat as the train zoomed into a dense forest and soon made its way across the Black Lake.

Soon, Hagrid, a half-giant stood with his torch (flashlight). He greeted the first years with a booming voice, “First years, this way to the boats.” He beckoned. Among the newbies, were Eileen and Joaquín. The latter looked up at Hagrid in wonder. His hand grasped his pine wand gently and his Hogwarts cloak billowed in the nightly air.

James, Teddy, and Victoire rode the horseless carriages towards the school. The faculty sometimes rode the train, and they got special transportation accommodations such as a stagecoach looking carriage. Manuel was curled up in my lap. Draco was talking ecstatically with María. The first years got to ride the boats with Hagrid.

Once in the tall and handsome castle, (Headmistress) Professor Minerva McGonagall greeted the first years with a gentle smile.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The Sorting ceremony is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. The houses are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. The ceremony will begin momentarily.”

She graciously turned and walked through the double doors into the great hall. Inside the students were all abuzz, Snape’s daughter was coming this year.

“I bet she’ll get put in Slytherin, her father was an amazing Slytherin.” One student said.

“I don’t know, I’ve heard that she’s got more brains than cunning. She could get put into Ravenclaw.” Another said.

Another student glanced up at the teacher’s table and noticed three children. “Who’re they?” They pointed the other students shrugged.

Severus Snape sat rigidly upright. “Why do I have the feeling we are the talk of the Great Hall?” Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, stated, “It’s because you are. Courtesy of Harry Potter of course.” Snape sighed as he put his arm on my shoulder before turning to Professor Flitwick.

“Please make sure she doesn’t get teased, her brains rival that of Hermione and she’s the Minister of Magic.” The young, elf-like dwarf professor, nodded.

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal the first years proceeding down the length of the great hall. When they got up to the teacher’s table, an old fabric hat sat on a stool. Its folds looking like a scowl.

“Now when I call your name, you will come forward. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted.”

Minerva pulled out a list of names and said, “Ralphie Jr.” a burly 11 year old boy sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head and it spoke, ““You might belong where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil,” said the Sorting Hat. “HUFFLEPUFF!!” The sentient hat bellowed.

“Eileen Snape,” the Hall fell silent and Snape managed to sit a little taller.

The hat was placed on her head or came to life, “Hmm.....very difficult......very difficult. Plenty of wisdom I see, such a creative mind. But wait, you want to do your father proud and be in Slytherin?” She sheepishly nodded.

Severus Snape mouthed to her, “Do whatever, makes you happy.” Eileen caught her father’s words and made up her mind. And she whispered to the hat.  
“RAVENCLAW!!!” It bellowed.

She ran to join her house but not before she rushed to her father, and in front of the entire Great Hall, kissed his cheek. He immediately blushed. 

Minerva chuckles and continued on saying names until she came to the final name. “Joaquín Snape,”

The short boy with brown hair and green eyes nervously smiled and sat in the chair. Minerva places the hat on his head.

The hat spoke, “You’ve got plenty of determination.....lots of resourcefulness as well. But wait, there’s also plenty of courage I see as well as overwhelming loyalty. Plenty of chivalry as well.”

“Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor.” Joaquín’s pleas were soft.

The sorting hat looked puzzled for a moment before nodding and it yelled, “SLYTHERIN!!!” Joaquín jumped up and immediately ran to the Slytherin table.

“Now that everyone has been sorted, let the feast begin.”


	9. Good Times at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great times

Severus Snape was teaching potions to first years. This included his newly adopted son and biological daughter. The lesson: The Cure for Boils.

Severus Snape had only moments ago strode into his dark and dank classroom saying, “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect that you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death — if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

A few students snickered, and he whispered, “I am going to pretend that didn’t just happen.”

He strode in front of his class and began lecturing them on how to brew the potion exactly as he instructed. 

The steps were:

Part 1  
1\. Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar.  
2\. Crush into a fine powder using the pestle.  
3\. Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron.  
4\. Heat the mixture to 250 degrees for 10 seconds.  
5\. Wave your wand.  
6\. Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes.

Joaquín had difficulty crushing his ingredients but before Snape could talk to him his daughter was teaching him a method he actually approved of to crush the snake fangs. He put his black cloak over his mouth as he smiled. 

Part 2  
1\. Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron.  
2\. Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient. (This is extremely important as Neville Longbottom found this out the hard way.)  
3\. Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron.  
4\. Stir 5 times, clockwise.  
5\. Wave your wand to complete the potion.

After their class, Snape motioned for Joaquín and Eileen to hang back. He hugged his daughter and whispered, “You’re just like your mom, she is a kind and a very helpful Ravenclaw.” Severus Snape’s lips touched her cheek and he brought his eldest adopted son into his arms and hugged him. “You are the most well behaved Slytherin I’ve ever had to teach. Keep it up.”

He watched them go as I came in as they ran to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I came up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. I pulled apart and looked rather embarrassed, I then proceeded to look away while unconsciously rubbing my hand up and down my arm. 

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Rylee (I’m making up a name since the DADA professor is unknown) was instructing the class to learn Lumos the wand lighting charm.

Joaquín got it immediately while Eileen even went a step further and preformed Nox the wand light extinguishing spell. Rylee was so impressed that she gave Ravenclaw and Slytherin 10 house points each.

After DADA, it was time for lunch. Mountains of food were piled up on the top of the table. Mouth watering food, such as sandwiches, eggs (I count them as such, don’t judge me.), fresh fruit; raspberries and blackberries (gosh, I’m making myself hungry.)

Next was Flying practice with Madam Hooch. She was strict but easygoing. She had a passion for Quidditch. Eileen was an expert on the broom, Joaquín, not so much. In fact, she flew faster than practically the speed of light to reach him on time saving him from being injured.

Hooch was impressed, “How’d you like to be a Chaser, for the Ravenclaw team?” Eileen ecstatically nodded. As She helped carry a passed out Joaquín towards Madam Pomfrey.

I was there having my annual appointment. It was revealed that I was pregnant yet again. I was so happy, but how’d I tell Severus? Just then, Joaquín was brought in. I immediately got up and ran to him regardless of what Poppy said. I cradled him in my arms as I was told that he just fainted from the head rush. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I cradled him in my arms. I was also informed that my daughter was to be a chaser for the Ravenclaws. I was so psyched. When Manolo and María came in running looking exasperated.

They were breathing hard, in and out. Apparently, according to them, James Sirius Potter had done something to the portrait of Severus Snape.

Eileen Luna Snape begged me to stay there while she investigated. Sure enough, there was James Potter spray painting a mustache on her father’s painting. She loudly said, “James Sirius Potter, get the hell down here!”

This surprised him so much that he fell and if it hadn’t been for a quick Arresto Momentum incantation, he would splat onto the floor. Professor Minerva was standing there looking rather displeased.

“Potter, I expected better from a Potter than what you pulled. 50 points from Gryffindor.” She started as she led him away. Or she practically pulled him along by the arm. 

Eileen sweat dropped. As she heard those footsteps she knew all too well.

“Who spray painted a mustache on my portrait?!” Snape freaked out.


	10. Quidditch Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place almost a year after chapter 9.

I rubbed my enlarged abdomen in content. Manolo and María both received their Hogwarts acceptance letters. Even though María was a year younger than Manny.

María wanted to get a Kneazle, a very intelligent breed of cat. Snape obliged and got her a black and white striped cat. She named it Sev, after her father. Manolo wanted to get a Jarvey, a ferret capable of human speech, but due to its rude behaviour and comments, Snape outright refused. He instead suggested a Crup, a fork-tailed dog. It was extremely loyal to wizards but very hostile towards Muggles. A perfect guardian pet, he named his Crup, Griffin. Though its forked tail needed to be painlessly severed in case a muggle saw it.

He ran his hand over his Crup’s head and it barked happily. Its tail wagged, in happiness. Griffin, wagged his tail to and fro. His mouth open and panting.

Severus Snape sat next to me in his study, on a little loveseat. Our children sat across from us on a much larger couch. Severus placed his large nose into my brown hair and breathed in. Joaquín giggles as his pet owl flew out of the open window with a letter in her beak addressed to Valeria Rowena, a Ravenclaw second year. He fancied her.

Manny giggles while petting Griffin. While Eileen looked out of the window forlornly. Her Quidditch year was very uneventful as she had gotten injured during a match. She got hit with a bludger, two minutes in and blacked out. She woke up in the Hospital Wing a week later. It was later discovered that she also shattered her right hand when she landed on the ground. Madam Hooch forbad her from playing after that, because Severus threatened to curse her coach, much to his daughter’s annoyance.

She loved her father, but playing Quidditch was her dream. This whole new pregnancy thing, made him extremely paranoid. Some days, it seemed like he was an *overly panicked male. (*Before I die, I want that three word phrase to become a meme. And I’m going to make it one.)

Snape was truly sorry, it was the second time he truly regretted his word choices. Eileen forgave him but made him promise to let her play Quidditch (especially in the Wizarding World where those kind of injuries can be fixed in a day or two). Madam Hooch wasn’t as forgiving and she was making Eileen wait until her third year to become a part of the Quidditch team for Ravenclaw.

Snape looked at Draco whom was sitting and writing a letter to Scorpius Malfoy. Both he and Albus Severus Potter were coming next year to Hogwarts. Severus Snape enveloped me in a hug as he settled against the arm of the loveseat. I laid against his chest and greatly sighed as I felt the baby kick for the umpteenth time today. I put my hands on my belly and soothingly rubbed it.

Snape did the same but whispered in. Y ear, “I think after this child, we should stop having kids, for our sake.” I nodded and smiled softly as my head rested against his chest as I turned to my left side.

I nodded as I fell asleep in his embrace. Harry Potter was going to be our child’s godfather. Snape was extremely impressed by how much he gave him a great impression and worked to better his reputation.

Our child’s name would be, Lily, after Harry’s mom. That’s right another daughter. James Sirius Potter was in the background cleaning Snape’s potion cauldrons, all without magic. This had been going on for most of the year, since he found out it was James who had been the one to do so. Even Harry was displeased as he, sent his son a Howler.

Well..., you can imagine what was said.


	11. Protecting Albus Severus Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus gets bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Snape is awesome especially when he is protective.

Albus Severus Potter was sorted into Slytherin while Manolo got sorted into Gryffindor. I gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Lily Evans Snape. Severus Snape became even more protective of his daughter, Lily.

If someone had a cold he would walk over to them and stare them down menacingly. And say, “A thousand points from Gryffindor!”  
I stepped in to say, “But Sev, they’re from Ravenclaw.”  
He didn’t care. Clearly, Gryffindor stupidity had somehow rubbed off on the unsuspecting student. I roll my eyes and place a kiss to his cheek. My silly man. He was blushing and the students were snickering. He turned to them with fire in his eyes. 

Albus Severus Potter was getting called the Slytherin Squib. A Squib was a person with magic abilities but was unable to use them, born to magical parents. Severus Snape has had enough of that nonsense to be able to say, “The next time anyone says a mean word to Albus Severus Potter, they will get a year’s detention and if they are a Slytherin; they shall be expelled! Do I make myself clear?” 

His potion students frantically nodded their heads. Albus looked up at Snape and gratefully smiled. Severus caught his facial expression and gave him a look with a twinkle in his eye.

Once the class was over Albus, stood behind as the other students left in a hurry. Once they were all gone, Severus closed the door to his classroom and hugged Albus. The boy enveloped him back. 

“I’d never break a promise to protect my godson.” Severus Snape whispers, his voice tickling the boy’s ear. I came in holding Lily, and I closed the door. Severus let him go to his next class as he enveloped me in a hug. He stooped down to kiss his baby girl’s cheek and whispered gently in her ear. Our baby girl giggles and smiled softly as her hands flailed about.

Scorpius Malfoy came in and smiled seeing the scene before saying, “People make fun of me too, Professor Snape.”

“Given your father’s past, I believe you. It’s not your fault and I’ll protect you as well, you are after all my godson.”

Scorpius was enveloped in a hug until Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students snickered behind him. He immediately snapped and chased the frantically running students in absolute fury down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the quote about how Snape is protective was used from this lovely post go read it 
> 
> Search pregnant reader x Snape and should be the first link it’s by boodalinski on Tumblr


	12. How am I doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment about what you like and dislike.   
> Remember to use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

Please comment about what you like and dislike.   
Remember to use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.


	13. Christmas at the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect title since it’s December and I might not be posting for some time.

Molly Weasley was busing herself with making a generous amount of food for Christmas Eve dinner. Her daughter in law, Hermione Granger and daughter Ginny were helping with the preparations.

Ron was watching a telly recording of the Quidditch World Cup 422nd from their fourth year term at Hogwarts. Harry was helping Arthur and Albus in the Weasley Garage.

James and Lily Luna Potter were in the backyard riding their broomsticks. Severus Snape was coming later in the afternoon with his family, and practically forced Harry Potter to invite just Draco, his wife, and son.

Speaking of, Draco was in the Malfoy Manor putting on a white suit with a black bow tie. Astoria was in a blue silk dress while Scorpius was in a black suit with a white necktie.

At a quarter past 2 o’ clock, Draco arrived with his wife and son. Harry Potter begrudgingly shook his hand politely while Ron sneered at the fair blond haired male. Molly Weasley disapprovingly shook her finger at her youngest son. 

Hugo and Rose greeted Scorpius with Rose blushing. James and Albus greeted him as well. With James sneering at Scorpius, his father caught the glare and shook his head. Ginny Weasley put her arm around his waist and smiled. 

Just then I appeared in the doorway holding our six month old daughter, Lily. Harry Potter immediately came up to her and cooed at her. Her black hair clung to her face, like her father’s hair. She put her hands up and started laughing.

Severus Snape smiled at Harry. His eyes met Molly Weasley’s eyes. Her eyes glinted with warmness and kindness. Arthur Weasley came up and pecked his wife’s cheek. Eileen Snape came in reading a book. Joaquín Snape came in sporting a smile. Manny came in with María. Draco Albus Snape practically ran to his godfather, Draco. 

He ruffled his brown hair and pulled him into an embrace. Draco smiled into his godfather’s white suit. Severus Snape peered over again Ronald Weasley, whom was scowling.

Now at dinner time, Ron was gobbling chicken breast after chicken breast. Molly Weasley had to slap his hand to let others have some. Arthur Weasley chuckles as he continued eating some cranberry sauce. Ginny Weasley had made the butternut squash soup sitting on the table.

Severus Snape was enjoying the soup a bit too much as it dribbled down his chin. I giggled as I wiped his chin with a napkin. Joaquín laughed and dug into the garlic bread that Molly Weasley made. Manolo and María were eating ham slices. 

Eileen was drinking sparkling cider from a golden goblet. Both Dracos were discussing Hogwarts, as well as Albus and Scorpius. Harry Potter smiled. Ever since Snape took on the role of godfather to Albus, he’d been more lenient on who Albus hung out with, that included Scorpius Malfoy.

Soon, it was after dinner and near bedtime for the Potters, Weasleys, Snapes and Malfoys. The next morning would bring good cheers for the big and of extended family.

Christmas Morning

Ron ran downstairs, just like on his first Christmas at Hogwarts. Except this time, there were more presents than he could count. Harry had beaten him down the stairs trying to corral his children from tearing into the gifts. 

Molly Weasley was sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea. I joined her holding Lily. Severus Snape came down as well and got Earl Gray tea. 

I sipped decaffeinated tea. Draco Malfoy came down with his wife and son, they were still in their pyjamas. Hermione came down with Ron Weasley. Arthur Weasley had the Christmas holidays off at the Ministry of Magic, courtesy of Hermione, the Minister of Magic.

Ginny Weasley came down and sat next to Harry Potter. Eileen Luna Snape came down and embraced her father, as did Draco Snape when he came down five minutes later. All of our adopted children came down at once rubbing their sleepy eyes. As Hugo and Rose raced in front of them, Hugo tripped but caught himself. 

Before breakfast, we opened our presents. Severus Snape got a new cauldron from the Weasley family. A new set of black cloaks from the Malfoys. The Potters got him some baby clothes for his daughter, Lily. 

James got a new quill and ink set as well as some new parchment. Albus Severus Potter got a Firebolt (in this universe Albus Severus is a chaser for Slytherin who does exceptionally well in Quidditch because Severus Snape teaches him.) Lily Luna Potter got a new pet owl, it was a snowy owl. She immediately named her, Hedwig.

Eileen Luna Snape got a new robe and cloak from her father. And she got him a Slytherin necktie. He immediately put it on and hugged her. Draco got new suits from the Potters. Astoria gave Draco Snape a Crup puppy (a cruppie), and Severus sweat dropped. 

Severus Snape remembered when Manuel brought Griffin to Hogwarts. The poor thing, scared the hell out of Filch and Mrs. Norris as it chased them around the school. Snape had to train the dog not to and it was very difficult but he managed that tedious task.

Severus pulled a fake smile on his lips. I smiled softly as I pecked his lips.


	14. Severus Snape has a mental breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. 🥳 Happy New Year!

I had a cold, that just wouldn’t get better. No matter what he tried, Snape couldn’t help me. To top it off, Eileen Luna Snape was struggling in Divination. The class taught methods of divining the future, or gathering insights into future events, through various rituals and tools (for example palmistry). Snape tried everything to cure me and eventually after three agonising weeks managed to brew a potion. I took a sip and was better in a few hours.

Now Eileen, was in her fifth year. Professor Trelawney was of no help. Severus Snape truly believed that the Professor was a nutter. Headmistress McGonagall completely agreed but didn’t have the heart to fire her. He about wanted to pull his luxurious hair out of his head.

María was starting her time at Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor because she didn’t want to be in Ravenclaw. And she gave the sorting hat quite the stall. Only the Headmistress and (the now deceased) Peter Pettigrew gave the hat true hat stalls (took the hat literally 30 minutes to sort the latter).

Lily Evans Snape was crying. Joaquín was snoring on top of his Arithimancy textbook. He was studying for his OWLs. Eileen Luna Snape had already made it to her fifth year so she was set to take them but she was about to drop Divination. Snape agreed with her decision and she was withdrawn within a few months of the OWL exams.

Severus Snape cradled his daughter in his arms. Lily soon stopped crying. Severus wiped away a stray tear. Often, known to him, bullies were picking on Manuel, and to top it off, he didn’t even fight back. No matter what Snape tried, Manny just wouldn’t fight back. Even though Severus tried so hard to have him Stupefy, or dispel him in duelling practice. He just wouldn’t fight back. It irritated him because his adopted son was just letting them pick on him. So one day Snape snapped.

It was a cold day in January and Joaquín had gotten permission to visit Hogsmeade. It was a village that all the students could visit in their third year, if they got permission. It had a magical sweet shop named Honeydukes and a practical joke shop named, Zonko’s. The highlight of the village was the Three Broomsticks, and the famous drink; Butterbeer. 

Manuel was getting teased because he was brought along with his father when he was chaperone. 

“Haha, look guys it’s Manny the baby. He needs his father ‘cause he’s a scaredy-cat.” A boy named Karl Jenkins snickered.

“Hey, leave him alone, you guys are seriously mental.” Album Severus Potter said in a quivering voice.

Karl sneered, “Well if it isn’t the Slytherin Squib? How’s magic you bastard, you’ll never be as great as your dad!” He stuck out his tongue. And before he knew it he flew back into the snow headfirst.

Severus stood back up, arms folded. His wand sort of smoking as he blew on it. 

“Never. Insult. Albus Severus Potter, in FRONT of me.” He said through clenched teeth. Karl emerges from the snow looking quite dazed. He collapsed into the snow. Argus Filch happened upon the scene.

Unfortunately, Manuel’s Crup was there and barked. He scared the hell out of Mrs. Norris and she yowled and scampered up a tree. Filch snarled at the boy, before turning to his Maine Coon (IRL she is a maine coon breed.

“Come on my sweet. Jump, daddy has you.” She jumped and he caught her. She instantly purred. She let out a hiss directly towards Manuel. Filch turns towards Karl.

“What happened to this lad?” He snarled.

“He insulted my godson, so I taught him a lesson.” Severus Snape lowly growled.

Filch raised an eyebrow. He then began applauding him. “I didn’t know you had it in you. Well done, though the next time this happens I will report you to the headmistress. Understood?”

Severus Snape gulped, “Yes sir.” As Filch eyed him up and down and then walked away.

Once he got home, he collapsed in a crying heap. I asked him what was wrong and when he told me. I didn’t slap him or yell at him. I knew full well what that bastard was and his family as well. Though I had to help him regain his sanity. He sunk into a deep depression.

How could he have struck a child? Even if he was in the wrong. It took some serious pain filled mental therapy appointment sessions to finally realize that at the root of his anger......

Was his parents!


	15. Snape attends and dances at the Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually was inspired by the many takes of how Severus would interact with the reader during the Yule Ball so I came up with this two parter gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning heavy spoilers for the fourth movie. I wanted to give the feel that people still remembered Cedric even after all these years. So this doesn’t sit in the back goblet of Fire universe this is set in the future in my au. I just sort of use the plot, except for the ending.
> 
> I believe the tournament can still happen just major security ordinances and strict rules will need to be applied. This will be split into two parts.
> 
> The funniest part of the movie had to be when he literally stopped teenage pregnancy.

The Triwizard Tournament, an event that would make the champion achieve eternal glory.

The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.

That was until Hermione brought it back with some insane new rules that were so strict, that most students didn’t want to enter. 

James Sirius Potter entered his name into the goblet. Edward (Teddy) did as well. Viktor Krum’s son, Ivan, entered his name. At the end of the week, the goblet shot forth the names of, Teddy, Ivan and Belle (a daughter of a Beauxbaton).

The first task was designed to test the champion’s daring, so the headmistress was not going to tell them what it was. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important.... The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests. 

With that, The first task began, dragons. (I’m going to use the same tasks as Harry Potter faced but not the plot).

Teddy faced a Ukrainian Ironbelly. A huge dragon, and the objective was to retrieve a golden egg. (The dragons were mothers whom were brought against their will [inhumane if you ask me]).

Nevertheless, He used a transfiguration spell to change a rock into a cat (The Cedric Method except his was a dog.) to distract the dragon. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and he went for the Golden Egg. Unfortunately the dragon turned back and burned his back but he snatched the egg up triumphantly. James whistled to his friend. Eileen was happy for Teddy. Severus applauded politely alongside me. I was holding Lily Snape as she clapped. Draco Albus Snape was busy reading a book. Hermione was overseeing the tournament to make sure that the rules were being followed.

Scorpius and Albus eagerly cheered on Teddy. Harry was also in the stands as was Ron. They were there on business though. Being Aurors, they were hired as security.

Ivan faces his dragon, he drew the Hungarian Horntail. Just like Harry, he summoned his broom and came back with the dragon hot on his tail. But he managed to grab the egg, just as the dragon landed back into the arena. She flapped her huge wings and blasted a hot mess of flames near him. It barely missed him.

Belle faced a Norwegian Ridgeback. She used a sleeping charm and the dragon fell peacefully asleep. The dragon did not wake up. Upon, getting the egg the dragon snorted hot flames, highlighting her facial features.

The first task was over, the champions were so tired. James wasn’t helping matters as he kept pestering Teddy about the tournament. If that wasn’t enough, Rita Skeeter was barging into the student’s lives. Asking very personal questions, she made Teddy blush. She made Ivan punch the wall and Belle cry.

This caused Hermione and Headmistress Minerva to boot her from the castle grounds. For good measure, Hermione cast a charm to specifically keep her from coming back. Even in her unregistered animagus form (a beetle), she couldn’t come back. (Hermione fired her from working at the Ministry and everywhere else at a later date).

Each champion received the golden egg. The golden egg would screech very loudly if not placed in water. Teddy knew from James because he asked his father, years prior. Ivan knew from him, because he was a good sport. Belle figured it out the hard way and everyone of the Beauxbaton girls including Madam Maxime covered their ears.

Luckily, I possessed magical abilities and Hermione gave me the role of photographer. She gave Severus Snape the role of being a journalist much to his disdain.

But back on topic, the riddle the egg gave was this;

“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour — the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.” (The riddle is based on the book Version).

James again told Teddy that it was merpeople in the Black Lake (that cheat lol). Ivan figured it out by himself (smart cookie [Hermione wannabe in male form]). Belle was told by her headmistress (seeing as she was present at the last tournament).

Now the Tournament had another tradition. It was called the Yule Ball. On Christmas Eve night, students would gather for a night of well mannered frivolity. They would put their best foot forward. I mean this literally because it was first and foremost; a dance. (Literally Minerva’s line from Goblet of Fire [I memorized it heck yeah I left out the baboon part but that was hilarious]).

Severus Snape was teaching his Slytherins (well 4th year and above) how to dance. Joaquín took to it naturally, and swung a girl by the name of Sarah around the Slytherin Common Room. It was dank, and dark. It was located under the Black Lake. It was fitted with glass so the students could see the mythical creatures.

Severus Snape has me helping him, helping his students. His feet were moving clumsily. I guided him through the steps and soon practice was over. He sighed and sat down on one of the black leather couches. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brows. 

I pecked his cheek and he slightly smiled. He took my hands in his. He whispered, “How did I ever deserve someone that understands me, and loves me for who I am?”

I pecked his lips and cheek softly. Joaquin has gone out to ask Valeria Rowena out to the Yule Ball. Ivan was going to ask Eileen Luna Snape, the eldest of our children. Belle was going to ask Albus Severus Potter. Draco Albus Snape was going to ask María to the ball (siblings going as friends). Manuel was going but only because we didn’t want to leave him out. 

Lily Evans Snape was a year old and her first word was cat. I had to take her to the ball as well (obviously). The day seemed to draw nearer and nearer.

On Christmas Eve, Teddy was wearing a smart black robe with a white bow tie. He was going with Victoire. She was wearing a blue sparkly dress. Ivan was wearing a red cloak with a fur trimmed collar on it. Eileen was wearing a beautiful green dress (picked out by her father). Belle was wearing a sleeveless red dress with jewels on the sleeve. Albus Severus Potter was wearing a smart red Gryffindor necktie and a white dress shirt, with a black tuxedo jacket, with matching pants. 

Severus Snape was in our study putting on a black robe. He was wearing a white shirt underneath, and navy blue pants. 

I was in a beautiful blue and white dress. I wore snake earrings (Slytherin yas represent, even though I’m a ravenclaw). I wore black flats (IRL I can’t dance in heels). He kissed my cheek and led me out into the cloister.

The champions gathered in the hall in front of the Great Hall. Many students lined the cloisters. Severus and I waited in the Great Hall among the rest of the faculty. Filch was there with Mrs. Norris. Pomona Sprout was there chatting with Flitwick. Rylee was chatting with Minerva. Sybil Trelawney was there looking anxiously around. Viktor Krum was there as well as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and Hermione. 

Flitwick then stood in front of the School Orchestra and waved his baton. The room fell silent. The doors opened to reveal the three champions and their dates. Ivan and Eileen, Belle and Albus, and Teddy and Victoire. Majestic music sweetly filled the hall.

Once the champions were in the middle of the hall. the first dance started. It was a moderately fast waltz. Teddy spun Victoire around with ease. Ivan picked up Eileen and spun her round. Belle and Albus were waltzing away. Joaquín then took to the floor with Valeria Rowena and spun her round with grace and dignity.

I took Severus’s hand in mind and led him to the dance floor. I spun him round with frivolity. He soon became confident and at the end of the waltz he dipped me and kissed me. The guests politely clapped and smiled and more people begun to dance.

Later on, the pace hops up, (gets faster). The Weird Sisters were playing again. “Do the Hippogriff” was on and Snape was on guard duty outside in the snow.

Many carriages were outside. Some of them were jiggling. Snape saw this and ran towards the carriage. “Lumos!”

“10 points from Hufflepuff, Ralfie Jr. the same for Gryffindor, Taylor (made that name up on the spot).” He shouted before he slammed the carriage so shut after they got out. He spotted another and it continued through the night.

The morning after saw Snape brewing a coffee while I slept in bed. Lily slept next to me, her tiny hands grasping my hair. Eileen Luna Snape was in bed sleeping in her dorm room. All of our children were, except our year old daughter. 

Joaquín had received his first kiss, from Valeria Rowena. Severus Snape was pleased with the relationship though he didn’t outwardly show it. Eileen Luna Snape now has a crush on Ivan and unbeknownst to her, it was reciprocated.

To be continued in part two


	16. The way the Triwizard Tournament should end (Always)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

The next day the champions decided to relax as they had already found out the clue. Hours turned to days and days turned into weeks. Soon the second task was upon the champions.

In swimwear, the champions stood on spectator towers that had been erected in the lake specifically for the task. As they dived in, they all had different methods to breathe underwater. Teddy used the bubble head charm. Belle had a veil over her mouth and nose. Ivan transfigured into a merperson (could be done [maybe]).

Ivan swam with his tail fin batting the water like a fishtail would. His arms were still in their human form as he peered through the murky, kelp-like, weeds. Other merpeople, were swimming forwards hurriedly.

Belle swam strongly ahead, her wand attached to a pocket-sized bag on her leg. She peered in front of her to see a grindylow hurtling towards her. It’s tentacles swirled about itself as it swam. It barely missed her as it swam past.

Teddy came upon an Atlantis type of sunken city. Except it was mossy and was overgrown with waterweed. It felt slimy to the touch as he ran his finger down a column.

He spotted Victoire hanging sort of lifeless in the water. She slightly bobbed in the water. Merpeople were circulating around the structure. Ivan came upon him and swam effortlessly to Eileen Snape. He snipped his way through the kelp holding her fast (heheh pun, the part Of the kelp that keeps it bound is its holdfast) with his razor sharp nails.

(A/N tidbit: Seaweeds, including kelp, do not have roots. The gnarled structures attaching this giant seaweed to the rock is the kelp's holdfast. Kelp grow on rocky bottoms, not sandy shores. Their holdfasts are tangled to cling tightly to the rocky substrate.)

Belle came upon her little brother, Jacques (Jack) and struck him free with her wand. Teddy blasted Victoire free as well. They swam up together.

At quarter to 11:00 all six heads bobbed to the surface. They all tied for first position in the second task. Everyone applauded. 

Then on the 24th of June, the third task begun. It was a maze labyrinth. Teddy and Ivan entered together with Belle a split second behind.

Inside the three champions all met in the middle. They agreed to help each other. It wasn’t long before they spotted the Triwizard cup. A gleaming, magnificent, silver trophy. They each told each other to take it but they grabbed it all at once. 

With that the maze lowered and the audience clapped. Severus stood up and whooped and yelled, effectively freaking people out. Minerva rose her brows at Snape. James started laughing. Albus comforts his godfather. Draco, Eileen and the rest of our children comforted him as well. As he sunk out of view absolutely embarrassed, students cheered louder. His cheeks were deep crimson. 

Later that night we snuggled deep into our bed. Lily was sleeping in her crib. Severus had his arms around me as he lightly snores. His black hair tickles my cheek. His OWL exam marking was long forgotten. The same could be said about his NEWTs. 

His long slender arms caressed my stomach. (No I wasn’t pregnant). He was dreaming about when I was pregnant with Eileen Luna Snape.

Meanwhile, Hagrid and Madam Maxime finally reconciled after years of not talking.

“Bonjour, Hagrid. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont je t’ai traité, même après que tu t’es excusée. C'était très enfantin de ma part..” 

“It’s ok, Olympe. What I said wasn’t right, and I didn’t know how it affected you.”

They slowly embraced. Madam Maxime towered offer Hagrid. The nightly wind blew harshly, but they were warm.

Teddy and Victoire were snogging. James gagged as he walked past them into the Great Hall. Severus was sitting at the table next to Professor Flitwick. The Head of Ravenclaw house cheered enthusiastically when the champions entered. Ivan slid Eileen his number discreetly. He wanted to date our daughter and I was ecstatic, Severus Snape however was not. Belle sat down with Scorpius Malfoy and across from her sat Albus Severus Potter.

Severus Snape glared in Ivan’s general direction. He gulped and got up and stoically made his way through the crowd and came to stand in front of Severus Snape. Ivan’s long, dark brown hair, hung in his face. His facial expression was trembling in anticipation. It went from being stoic to being a complete anxious mess.

I beat Severus Snape to the point, “Before my husband says anything, I agree with your relationship. However, if you break our daughter’s heart........” I narrow my eyes and nudge my husband.

“I’ll hex you until there’s no tomorrow.” Severus Snape growled, pulling Ivan by the ear to whisper that sentence into his ear. Viktor Krum, now head of Durmstrang as well as an international Quidditch star, chuckled.

I nodded to him and he winked at me. Hermione chuckled. Ron looked annoyed as hell. “Bloody hell, here we go.” He whispered softly under his breath. Harry Potter was talking to Headmistress McGonagall. She chuckled as well. 

Joaquín was sitting with Valeria Rowena. They were chatting about Quidditch, and their upcoming exams. Manuel and María were chatting about exotic creatures of the Magical World.

There were so many to see and so little time, I thought. It was time for a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww happy ending for our lad, Hagrid.


	17. Mystical Creatures of the Wizarding World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the summer after the Triwizard Tournament chapter.
> 
> Mythical Creatures ahoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the stories.
> 
> Please, please comment below I thrive on feedback.

Once I sat upon the back of the Thestral, it took off. Severus Snape held on tightly to its leathery neck. I held on tightly to his waist. Joaquín was gripping onto Valeria Rowena, for dear life. Manuel and María were riding on the back of a dragon, along with Charlie Weasley.

Thestrals, known undeservedly as bad omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death least once or due to their somewhat grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance.

The dragon, our kids were riding on, was a Chinese Fireball. This dragon, The Chinese Fireball, also known as the Liondragon, is a dragon native to China. It is a brilliant red and gold dragon, named for the rounded balls of flame that shot from its nostrils.

Eileen Luna Snape and Ivan were riding a Common Welsh Green. This dragon, The Common Welsh Green, or just Welsh Green, is a dragon native to Wales. It nests in the higher mountain regions where a reservation has been set up for it. It is a green dragon with a distinctive, musical roar.

Draco Albus Snape was on a Hippogriff. The bird like feathers ruffling in the wind. It’s eagle like talons unclasped and clasped as it flew. Stretching the joints in the process. 

A roar was heard from below. So we slowly descended into the deep woods surrounding the area. Suddenly a dragon like tail slithered away. Charlie was alarmed and motioned for us not to make a sound.

Just then, a ferocious lion headed beast came sprinting out of the wood. It’s body looked like a goat. It was a Chimera, and it was known to eat humans. Though the sightings were very rare. I snapped a couple of pictures. Before Severus Snape took us up just in time to not be lunch for that beast. The rest of our entourage caught up with us.

Next we were flying over a desert biome. We were in Africa. And happened across Luna Lovegood.

“Oh hi professor what are you doing here?” She quietly said. 

“Looking for a Erumpent.” He whispered. Luna motions with her hands to look farther to the right. Sure enough there was a small herd of the creatures. They resembled rhinoceroses with roundish bodies. They were powerful creatures, with a thick hides capable of repelling most curses and charms, a single long horn and thick tail. They were treated with great caution and respect by African wizards and witches. Male Erumpents produced musk.

The Erumpent did not attack unless provoked, but the results were usually fatal. The horn could pierce skin and metal, and the horn contained a deadly fluid, caused whatever was injected with it to explode.

We waved goodbye to Luna and got on our modes of transport. We took off again and came to a clearing near Eastern Europe, still in Africa. Tiny calf like creatures waddled about. It was dark and nighttime, with a full moon overhead. The mooncalves had smooth, pale grey skin, and four spindly legs that ended in large flat webbed feet. The mooncalves also had very long necks and bulging blue eyes that sat on the top of their heads.

We settled down for the night in tents the only sound were the mooncalves cries. 

Then suddenly three hissing sounds collided all at once. A yelp from the mooncalves sent them running with something slithering after them. A huge (6-7ft long) three headed snake slithered about. Boy was I glad that Harry Potter tagged along. It was a runespoor.

He walked up to the serpent and spoke to it in, Parseltongue. The serpent nodded and winked at Harry Potter. It gobbled up three mooncalves in front of us. I had to stifle my vomit. I covered my children’s eyes. Good thing Lily, was being babysat by Hermione. 

We immediately flew out if there, and to Arizona, USA. Our last stop, the Thunderbird. A storm was brewing in the area and we saw the majestic bird as lightning crackled around us. 

On our way home, Draco Albus Snape had a buddy. A Niffler, had hitched a ride in his jacket. The Niffler was a magical beast with a long snout and a coat of black, fluffy fur. They were attracted to shiny things, which made them wonderful for locating treasure, but that also meant that they could wreak havoc if kept (or set loose) indoors. Nifflers in general are usually harmless.

Draco Albus Snape nuzzled the Niffler. Unfortunately Draco’s Crup puppy had died suddenly. It greatly saddened us all. So seeing him this happy with a Niffler was endearing, Severus Snape slightly smiled.

Draco Albus Snape had a new pet.


	18. A Niffler at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred, is Draco Albus Snape’s Niffler and he’s quite a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next semester (so Teddy had graduated as had Victoire. James was in his seventh year. Albus was in his fifth year. Eileen Luna Snape was in her seventh year. Joaquín in his seventh. Manuel in his sixth year. Maria in her fifth. Draco Albus Snape was in his sixth year.)

Draco Albus Snape had a pet Niffler. Fred was the little critter’s name. Named after Ron’s late brother. It currently was scurrying about trying to find shiny things. Finally, after grabbing Draco’s shiny galleons, it pocketed them in his pouch. It dashed away before Draco could grab him.

Fred ran down the corridor in search of shiny objects. It spotted an open door, inside Headmistress Minerva was sleeping. He grabbed her spectacles and pocketed them away in his pouch. In Severus Snape’s classroom, only candles were the shiny objects in there. Fred peeked his head in, Severus Snape peered his head over and caught sight of a black fluffy ball running out of the room.

Severus Snape sighed and put down his quill and immediately walked out the door. He walked right into his son. He gave his son a scowling face. “I’m sorry father, I didn’t want Fred locked in his cage.”

Severus Snape sighed, “It’s not fine but I’m not mad. However, now we know not to let him out.” Draco Albus Snape nodded.

They both chased after him. Minerva woke up and felt around for her glasses, unable to find them she started to panic. But after a minute, she composed herself and opened a drawer where several identical pairs of glasses laid. She put a spare pair on. She made her way out of her room, and walked to her office. 

I was sitting inside our study. I was holding our two year old daughter, Lily. I bounced her up and down. I noticed a small fluffy ball of black fur come in the door. Fred peered around cautiously unfortunately for him I closed the door and he was trapped. I picked up the quivering bundle. I sternly held my hand out, he put the objects in my hand. I was a bit confused about the glasses but right away I recognized them, I panicked. I then calmed down and sat down with Fred and set Fred on the sofa with Lily.

Fred curled up with her she pat him up and down. His fluffy black fur was satisfying to her. He started to purr (maybe I don’t know lol). Severus Snape burst into the room. He was followed by an exasperated Draco. I shook my head and smiled.

I gestured to my lap where both figures were sleeping. Draco Albus Snape sighed in relief collapsing beside his youngest sister. Severus Snape sighed as well and wrapped his hands around my waist as best he could, as I was sitting down.

“Aren’t these McGonagall’s spectacles?” I sighed breaking the tender moment. Severus Snape snatched the glasses and ran for it. 

Let’s just say, Minerva wasn’t the wiser.


	19. [You’re flunking potions class] What are your {college} future plans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast prepares for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Eileen Luna Snape’s seventh year, James has graduated from Hogwarts and he became an auror. 
> 
> Title is a pun on the Potter puppet pals Harry’s nightmares video

Eileen Luna Snape wanted to be an international Quidditch star but her father was against it. However, he didn’t object to her becoming a Dragonologist. This person studies dragons.

Draco Albus Snape wanted to become a potioneer after his father. Severus Snape cried at that. Scorpius was going to become an Auror and so was Albus Severus Potter. Joaquín wanted to become an owlet trainer. Manuel wanted to become an artist as did Maria but he wanted to become apart of the Weird Sisters band.

Draco Albus Snape had passed his OWL in potions and Severus Snape allowed him to continue his NEWT studies. Only a select few got to go on to the NEWTs. 

Eileen was now dating Ivan Krum, they were going on a few years now. Joaquín had started dating Valeria Rowena. Hagrid and Madam Maxime were married now. Their wedding was beautiful, we were invited of course, courtesy of Harry Potter. It was a blast.

Severus Snape sighed in content as the end of the year appeared. Lily was playing with her blocks, making them spell out Snape. Severus Snape watched with an endearing look in his eyes. Her brownish eyes twinkled. His eyes flickered to me as I lay sleeping on the couch. 

Eileen Luna Snape came into our room looking frustrated. She gave a weak smile to her youngest sister and threw herself onto our bed. Severus went to comfort her. It turns out, she was struggling in the Care of Magical Creatures class. 

Severus Snape then wrote an urgent letter to Charlie Weasley, explaining that his daughter, needed help. In a couple of days, a response came along with a visitor at the front door. It was Charlie Weasley.

His red hair was combed over in a well trimmed hairdo. Severus Snape shook hands with him. Eileen Luna Snape came out of our room and paused mid-step with a puzzled expression on her face.

Draco Albus Snape was reading a book about Advanced Potion Making, (Severus’s old copy lol jk the Room of Requirement was practically destroyed in the second war). Joaquín was teaching his owl new tricks. Manuel was studying for his OWLs. Maria was sitting on the arm of the chair next to Fred, Draco Albus Snape’s Niffler.

Over the course of the remaining months, Eileen Luna Snape came back strong and finished with an Exceeds Expectations on her Care of Magical Creatures class with Outstanding in her other classes. Severus Snape sighed in happiness as he embraced his daughter on graduation day. He embraced his dear daughter in a tight hug. 

Charlie Weasley met her and together they went to Romania to study dragons.


	20. Taking a slight break

I’m just taking a break til February 10th on Harry Potter, but thank you for all your kudos and hits.


	21. Timeturner Edition: Our First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader’s first date with Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting. I might go on haitus for another two weeks because of school work

Severus brushed his greasy black hair in the mirror. He was wearing his signature navy blue Professor outfit. He then put on his even more signature black cloak/robe. He scowled in the mirror. His face was sallow and sunken.

He stepped away from the mirror, and cringed when the doorbell rang. He answered the door to his house, in Spinner’s End. I was standing there in a simple dress. It was a(n) [insert favorite color here] dress.

He gawked and blushed awkwardly. I smiled and said, “Hello Severus.”

“Oh please, call me Sev. You look gorgeous this evening.” He managed to get out.

I giggled. “Well Sev, where are we going tonight?”

“I was just thinking we could have dinner here, at my house.” Severus Snape’s black eyes twinkled in the twilight lit sky. I’ve known Severus for several years so I have learnt to roll with what he said. 

Severus then let me in and gently closed the door. I shrugged my overcoat off and Severus took it to hang up. He then padded into the kitchen. 

“What would you like for dinner?” He asked.

“I’d like [insert favorite meal here], thanks Sev.” He nodded and got to work. I strode around his quaint little living room. I picked up The Daily Prophet the headline read “Harry Potter defeats the Dark Lord, Voldemort”. I began to read it.

Thirty minutes later, Snape poked his head into the sitting room. “Dinner’s ready!” He called, as he put steaming plates of [favorite food] on the table. 

I came in; only to say, “This looks delectable, Severus.” He blushed as he sat down with the same type of food on his plate.

After dinner, we relaxed on the parlor sofa. He read his advanced potion book, while I read Pride and Prejudice. Sev’s hand moved on its own and slowly inched towards mine.

A little gasp then turned into a sigh. Sev’s hand had clasped mine. Severus didn’t even realize what he’d done until five minutes later. He profusely apologized but I shut down his apologies by telling him that I liked the contact.

Now, it was Sev’s turn to blush. If you hadn’t seen Severus Snape blush, it’s truly a sight to behold (Much like the Great Conjunction lol). I smiled as I brushed a stray black hair away from his nose.

We stayed like that for around two hours before I yawned. He turned to me and asked, “Would you like to stay the night?” I nodded.

I got dressed for bed. I wore one of Sev’s old shirts. He got into his black silk shirt with black wool pants. I cuddled up with him as I began to fall asleep. 

Then all of a sudden, a whispered tone echoed throughout my mind.......  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? 
> 
> Comment below your suggestions.


End file.
